fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The True Dog
''The True Dog ''is a Jimmy Neutron Fan Fiction published by NightWatcher234 at June 5th 2014. The story takes place a few months after the series finale of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius where Jimmy Neutron's pet robotic dog: Goddard encounters a deadly superior version of himself, who threatens to kill him. Plot It's been a few months after the finale of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius where it's summer break and school is out. Ever since Jimmy and Cindy began to have a relationship, Goddard and Humphrey have become the best of friends. The story starts with the narration of Goddard as he began to remember the time he was nominated for the Retroville Trophy of honor. He began to explain on what happen to him today. Goddard, Jimmy and the rest of the gang with new comers such as Elke and Humphrey were at the Candy Bar. Goddard and Humphrey now friends, began talking about a game Humphrey was invested in. The gang left to go to the park, while Carl and Elke went off to the petting zoo. When they got to the park, Goddard and Humphrey wanted to go to the dog park, but finds that no dog was there, so they decide to go back to their masters. Jimmy threw a bone, for Goddard to catch it. Goddard caught it in the middle of the dog park and was confronted by a more bright silver chrome version of himself name Goddartron. Goddartron claims that he was an inspiration of Goddard saved Cindy and Humphrey one time and claims that he is his successor. The two robot canines went on a fight, but Goddartron proves to be more superior to Goddard. They were interrupted by Humphrey who was looking for Goddard. Goddard saved Humphrey from getting zapped by Goddartron’s laser vision. The same exact night Goddard had a nightmare of being throw off a building by Goddartron causing him to wake up to the next morning. One after noon the boys were preparing for a festival while Goddard signs in depress and told Humphrey about Goddartron. To cheer him up, Humphrey offers Goddard to go the festival to get his mind of things. Goddard reluctantly agreed. The night at the festival, the whole gain enjoy themselves. Jimmy gave Cindy a pearl while Goddard and Humphrey hang out. Things were looking up, as fireworks came from the sky making Goddard feel alive. At home he got a mysterious call from Goddartron telling that he planted a tracking device and watched everywhere and threatens to kill Jimmy if he doesn’t show up to the dog park. Seeing it as there is no choice, Goddard left to face his enemy. He finally made it to the park and found a head of Goddartron buried and form to a sleeker body calling it Goddartron 5. Goddartron used it as his advantage and transfer his mind to the body and attack Goddard. Goddard has proved he is outmatched then a mysterious archer shot at Goddartron with his bow and arrow causing Goddard to flee. Goddard managed to escape and destroyed the tracking device from his ear. He next day at the Candy bar he told Humphrey what happen and so they decided to figure out who Goddartron really is while their masters went out on a date. They ran into a poodle they met the same day when Goddard fought with Goddartron and asked information. She told them that Goddartron is planning to take over the dog park. Both Goddard and Humphrey left confused. The same night, they were ambushed by two dogs whom they met at the festival name Rusty and Marvin. They gave Goddard a device and planted on him so Goddartron won’t control him. They plan on meeting in the park the next morning as Goddard was coming up with a plan. The next day, Goddard and his new colleges sets up a plan to infiltrate Goddartron’s base. When their owners were going out on a party, Goddard cloned himself so the clone can keep Goddartron occupied and had Rusty keep watch while Goddard, Humphrey and Marvin went in. Goddard found a map to locations to where Goddartron is planning. Humphrey found a shocking environment as he show Goddard and Marvin a room full of Goddartron look a likes. They escape while Goddartron went back to his base after he found out that he was facing a clone by the clone himself who told him before he met his demise. Back at the lab, the dogs were discussing about Goddartron’s plans and they believe that killing Goddard is a back up plan for something bigger. Meanwhile, Goddartron found out that Goddard planted a device on the satellite. Rusty told Goddard that Goddartron maybe too much for him after he witnessed his clone being defeated by him. Goddard then remember a man by the name as Dom Jakes that Rusty and Marvin told him the night before and plans to go out and visit him. It was then revealed that Dom Jakes is the younger brother of Mick Jakes who was the archer and is the creator of Goddartron, saying that he wanted to build a better canine for good of Retroville, but he went crazy after getting an insult from on to the executives. Mick revealed that Goddartron’s plan is to rid the canine world and replace it with dog drones after the insult. Mick then showed him an upgrade that will help Goddard stop Goddartron and will only work in three days. The next day Goddard took a nap and fell a sleep having a dream that the whole world was destroyed by Goddartron and was powerless. He was woke up and found out by Humphrey and Rusty that Marvin escaped to Goddartron’s base. They found him and saved him as they were attacked by the droids, not before the Yokians invading Earth. The Yokians captured Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Cindy and Libby as Goddartron’s clone who was a shape shifter stabbed Goddard when it forms to Jimmy and it was revealed that Goddartron was the one who set up the invasion to have Jimmy captured, so he won’t interfere. With Goddard down and Jimmy with his friends taken, the other dogs called Mick to come over. When Mick came over they took Goddard and bring him to his truck and take him to the lab and caught one of the droids eyes leading Goddartron to send few of his droids to follow them. At the lab, Mick does what he can to bring Goddard back, while in Yokus Jimmy and his friends were held guilty for killing King Goobot by a letter planted by Goddartron. The droids broke in and attack Rusty, Marvin and Dom until Goddard came back to life and wore his upgrade and terminate the droids after getting a pep talk with Humphrey. He ordered everyone to hide all the dogs of Retroville, until he returns from Yokus to save Jimmy. He flew off and left the others the do the job that was given to them. Goddard recharged himself with the upgrade and flew off the Yokus and save Jimmy and Jimmy’s friends from the Yokians while Mick, Dom and the dogs hide in the sewers from the droids who were on patrol to exterminate the dogs. The next morning, they were attack by the droids and Goddard returned with the others and left to face Goddartron. He then had his clones come in and join the fight and gave the dogs some upgrades to fight while Mick was going to plant a bomb in Goddartron’s base to detonate it, but was kidnap by Goddartron. Goddard eventually confronted him and have a one on one fight as the droids were fighting the dogs and the Goddard clones. They then fought outside, but Goddartron prove to be more powerful. Goddard bested Goddartron after getting his own brain blast by pulling a stabbing device and stabbed Goddartron towards the base as it blows along with him. Goddard was declared once again a hero and he, Humphrey, Rusty and Marvin are now partners. The story ends with Goddard coming to Mick and said that he and Jimmy will drop the charges against him and took his armor for a test drive. Characters Dogs * Goddard - Jimmy Neutron's cheerful pet robotic dog who is the narrator of the story. In this story, Goddard faces a bright sliver chrome version of himself, but is more advance and has more of a haunting presence mainly on his red eyes which causes Goddard to have nightmares at night. Goddard must do what he can to conquer his fears and defeat his counterpart *'Goddartron '- a superior version of Goddard and is the main antagonist of the story. He claims that he was invented as an inspiration of Goddard after the events in the episode Best in Show. He seeks to destroy Goddard but it's unknown for why. He is shown to have intimidating red eyes which caused a lot of dogs to a panic state due to his presence; however, the humans do not know of his existence, except for his creator. *'Humphrey' - Cindy Vortex's pet Bulldog who was a long time rival of Goddard, but is now his best friend after their owners stop their bickering ways and became a couple. Humphrey will aid Goddard on his mission to stopping his evil counterpart. *'Rusty' - a German Shepard, who along with his friend Marvin finds Goddard and plans to take down Goddartron, but he show to have a direct fear of Goddartron based on what he can do. *'Marvin '- a Chihuahua with an arrogant and short temper personality who wants nothing more than to kill Goddartron himself. Because of this he can be shown to have a bad influence on Goddard's mission. Humans *'Mick Jakes' - Goddartron's creator and seeks Goddard's help in defeating him. *'Dom Jakes' - Mick's little brother. Other Characters Most of the main characters such as Jimmy, Carl, Sheen and many more have appeared but shows little to no involvement in the main story. Category:Mystery Category:Adventure Category:Fan Fiction